


Literally Every Christmas With This S***

by CoreyWW, Doc_Cairo



Series: The Connie Maheswaran Fanclub (Main Series and Extra Content) [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, Comedy, Gen, Ghosts, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Invasion of Privacy, Mild Language, Parody, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyWW/pseuds/CoreyWW, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Cairo/pseuds/Doc_Cairo
Summary: This is what happens to Lars every year when Steven gets caught up watching Christmas specials ...(Takes place in loosely the same AU as "The Connie Maheswaran Fanclub" but is not required reading to enjoy).Warning: Some strong language.





	Literally Every Christmas With This S***

“ _Oooooooooooooooooooh!”  
_

Lars rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed.

“What was tha– _oh you’ve gotta be kidding me_!”

Lars saw Steven covered in flour standing at the foot of his bed.

“ _Oooooooh, I am the Ghost of Christmas Past!”_ Steven shouted. “ _I am here to show you visions of–”_

 _“_ You got flour all over my bedsheets, you little shit!” Lars screamed.

“ _I CAN ONLY SHOW YOU SHADOWS OF THINGS THAT HAVE BEEN! THAT THEY ARE WHAT THEY ARE, DON’T BLAME ME_!”

“Stop trying to make me change my ways! And stop watching A Christmas Carol adaptations! This routine every year is getting old!”

Steven frowned.

“Ohhh … I thought it would really work this time though,” Steven said.

“HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN MY HOUSE?!” Lars said.

As if in answer, Peedee stood up, apparently crouching behind his bed.

“I used Ronaldo’s old key,” Peedee said. He smiled smugly. “By the way, I’m the Ghost of Christmas Present and you’re still a little bitch.”

“ _GET THE HELL OUT_!”

Steven hung his head and walked out of his room. Peedee followed, a little too pleased with himself.

“That was fun,” Peedee said as he closed the door behind him.

Lars pulled the covers over his head.

“Jesus …” he grumbled loudly as he went back to sleep.

And Lars learned absolutely nothing that Christmas.

* * *

A tall, square-headed shadow appeared in the room. The Ghost of Christmas Future loomed over the unconscious young man, and delivered a message he could not hear.

“You will become a zombie space captain. Have fun.”

Christmas Future departed with a thumbs up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a silly thing I wrote on tumblr for Christmas that a lot of people seemed to like, so I posted it here.
> 
> Full credit for the "Christmas Future" part goes to Doc_Cairo who added that part.


End file.
